


One of the kind

by orphan_account



Series: AUs [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Drabble, Ghouls, Gore, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If it's not good, then I won't swallow it."Inspired by a prompt from Celaena on discord.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Series: AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	One of the kind

“If it’s not good, then I won’t swallow it.”

Rasmus remembered this line.

Mihael once said it as a joke on their way home from an italian restaurant downtown, and he used to laugh at that while his fingers were still numb from the cold of winter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Marcin’s face slowly flushed red as he continued:

“What? The pasta is delicious, don’t lie.”

“Yeah yeah, of course.” - He heard Mihael mumble under his breath. “All I see is you devouring the whole chicken without sparing anyone-”

“Because it’s delicious!” - Marcin laughed again as he leaned closer to Mihael, whispering. “Just like you.”

“Fuck off…”

Rasmus watches as Mihael pushes him away.

\- If it’s not good, then I won’t swallow it.

\- Yeah yeah, of course. - Marcin smirks as he places a silver plate on the table. He’s wearing a ridiculous hat, with a ridiculous custom, just like a real chef. - You picky bastard.

\- Shut up.

Mihael blinks indifferently as he picks up the folks and knife, and Marcin flings his legs to sit on the edge of the table right in front of Mihael, as smug as ever, to watch the other cut through the dripping red flesh and give it a try.

Something isn’t right.

  
  


\- So? - Outside of the cupboard, Marcin asks as he leans closer to Mihael.

\- Mhm. - The other lazily hums, not even glancing up. - Who’s this?

\- Does it matter? - At the words, Mihael slowly nods. - Woah, it is? Well, wanna guess?

\- Someone I know?

\- Someone you know.

It takes Rasmus one awful long minute to realize that the raw piece of meat on the plate is someone’s arm.

Which Mihael has casually chewed and swallowed.

Marcin smiles mischievously as Mihael perks an eyebrow at him.

\- Nemmy?

\- Nah, the other one.

Rasmus wants to gag so badly.

Maybe there’s nothing wrong. Maybe this is just a dream. _Please be a dream._

\- Crownie?

He wants it to be a dream.

\- Bravo! - Marcin jumps up in excitement and claps his hands together. - Correct amount of fat and meat, isn’t he so perfect?

\- Mhm.

Rasmus clutches his heart at the words, tears start welling up in his eyes and blurring away the images of his teammates sitting with each other in the kitchen in the middle of the night, talking and eating as if nothing is wrong.

But he knows that for them, it is. Everything is right.

There are hints, but Rasmus pushes them aside, always.

\- Do you like it?

Marcin asks as he leans closer to Mihael who, suddenly, glances over and for a swift moment, Rasmus thinks that their eyes meet.

There’s no way, right? 

Hastily, he uses both of his hands to cover his mouth as he tries to back away further into the cupboard.

\- You always make it extra huh? - Mihael chuckles, putting the folks and knife down to the table again, his head tilted a bit. - It’s really good.

\- Right? - Marcin exclaims, grinning widely. - The taste of your love ones... Oh it was so worth barging into his room. You don’t know how thrilled it was!

\- I won’t. - Slowly, the other stands up and starts walking around him. - You have always been the one who feeds me anyway.

\- Anything for my picky bastard, as long as you still eat then it's my honor! - Marcin puffs his chest out proudly as his eyes follow Mihael’s fingers as if hypnotised, drawing a line from his jaw to his chin.

\- Oh stupid and helpless human. - Another soft chuckle. - You’ll be my meal someday, you do know that, don’t you?

\- Very gladly be so! - Chirped Marcin, his face beams up at the words. - And I’m going to be delicious! Extra delicious! It’ll taste like human human!

\- Dear, you’re so fucking insane.

\- And you love that.

\- Of course. - Mihael pecks a kiss on his cheek. - An insane and also a special human.

\- One of the kind?

\- One of the kind.

Rasmus holds his breath.

For god knows how long, Mihael has stood right outside of where he is.

\- One that has no mercy.

Suddenly, the door of the cupboard bursts open.

\- One that has the strength to tear down a man twice your size.

Under Marcin’s baffled eyes, Mihael pulls Rasmus out of his little hiding place and throws him down to the marble floor.

Rasmus lands head first to the ground, his nose breaks under the force.

\- One that has enough cruelty to feed on your own kind.

He hears muffled sounds of footsteps coming closer to him. Crawling on the floor with one eye still blind from the crash, blood streaming down from his nose as he tries, hopelessly, to stand up again.

\- What are you doing here again?

Fingers grabbing around his ankle and pulling him back up. Rasmus starts wriggling out of Marcin’s grasp, but barely a second later, white-hot pain has shot through his body, and Rasmus let out a dry cry as his legs break under Mihael’s heels.

\- Geez, lie still. You're so annoying, honestly.

\- I want him. - Marcin eagerly says as he glances up to Mihael, eyes sparkle. - Can I? Miky? Can I? Please, please, please.

\- Hm… - The other gives him a troubled look before shrugging and smiling weakly as he grinds on Rasmus’s broken legs once again, to which the boy gags and vomits on the floor. - Fine. Just make sure to clean up the mess.

\- Thank you! If he tastes good enough, I’ll spare you some.

\- Enjoy, enjoy.

And with that, Mihael has strolled passed Rasmus, leaving the kitchen in silence once again.

Long after Mihael left, Rasmus has dared to let out a shaky huff.

\- Rasmus? - Carefully and softly, Marcin asks as he pats on the boy’s head. - Are you okay?

To which Rasmus just stays silent, his body trembles feverishly.

\- Ah… What am I going to do with you now? - Marcin tilts his head, looking into the other’s pale face, smiling sweetly. - Stop crying already, it looks so fucking pathetic.

\- … Please… - Weakly, Rasmus tugs on his sleeve, and through tears, he begs, raspily. - Please, Jankos… Please…

Marcin eyes him as the boy leans in and desperately touches his face.

\- Please… this is a dream, right? Please... You won't hurt me, I know you won't... Please let me go...

They look at each other for a long minute, and Marcin's smile slowly fades away under Rasmus' terrified eyes.

\- I can’t darling. - He stands up and rummages around for a kitchen knife. - Well, more like I won’t, but you know.

The cold metal glows under the dimmed light, and Rasmus shakes his head as Marcin approaches him.

\- Please…

\- You don’t want that to be your last words, Rasmus.

\- Jankos, please, please… I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll do whatever! Please-

A scream and a wet choke interrupts him as the blade goes smoothly through his throat.

The last thing he sees is Marcin’s smile, a sweet smile, blood splashing on his face and hair a crimson color.

\- It's just a dream. - He reaches out a hand to cover the boy’s dull eyes staring at him. - Sleep well, Rasmus.


End file.
